Bloom
Bloom é a protagonista principal da série e a líder do Clube das Winx ,bem como tambem é a princesa e a Fada Guardiã de Domino e da Chama do Dragão . Ela foi a primeira personagem a ser introduzida na série. Personalidade Bloom começou sendo uma menina insegura no começo da história por causa de sua ignorância, das suas verdadeiras origens e seus estranhos poderes, mas surpreendentemente potentes. Mais tarde, quando ela aprendeu mais sobre a magia e sobre ela mesma, ela cresceu cada vez mais curiosa sobre seu passado e quem eram seus pais biológicos. Um escapista por natureza, ela tem uma tendência a fugir quando as coisas ficam muito difíceis ou confusas para ela, e também pode ser impaciente e teimosa, com um temperamento curto. Bloom também foi impulsiva, às vezes, o que a levou a algumas experiências muito ruins para ela e suas amigas.Sua maior força e maior fraqueza era o seu status como a guardiã da Chama do Dragão . Enquanto a Chama do Dragão fez indiscutivelmente a fada mais poderosa do universo do Clube das Winx, também de forma consistente atraiu inúmeros inimigos, como as Trix . Apesar de estar longe de ser perfeita e ter falhas, Bloom ainda tem um coração de ouro. Ela cuida de todas as suas amigas e famílias (ambos adotados e biológicos) profundamente, e está sempre disposta a ajudar e lutar por uma boa causa. Ela também se mostrou ser altruísta, atenciosa e uma verdadeira líder. Série História Bloom é a segunda filha do Rei Oritel e da Rainha Marion de Domino, irmã mais nova de Daphne , bem como a guardiã da Chama do Dragão, que sua irmã mais velha, Daphne, faleceu ao momento de seu nascimento. Quando ela ainda era um bebê, seu reino foi atacado pelas Bruxas Ancestrais , Valtor e Mandragora que acabaram com Domino transformando-o em um reino congelado. Daphne, incapaz de combater as bruxas, mandou sua irmã para a Terra para protegê-la, bem como a Chama do Dragão, e acabou sendo morta pelos Ancestrais, após o que Oritel e Marion acredita que ambas as suas filhas estavam mortos. Na Terra, Bloom apareceu em um edifício que seu pai adotivo, Mike , um bombeiro. Mike resgatou Bloom e eventualmente a adotou. A mãe adotiva de Bloom foi Vanessa , uma florista. Bloom cresceu tendo uma infância normal, não tendo consciência das suas verdadeiras origens. Em sua juventude, ela recebeu um presente, seu primeiro animal de estimação, um coelho chamado Kiko e encontrou sua primeira inimiga, a esnobe e arrogante Mitzi . Ela também namorava Andy, que toca guitarra na banda dele. No final da adolescência, Bloom encontrou uma batalha da Stella em um parque local com o Knut , um ogro. Assim como Stella estava prestes a ser derrotada, Bloom, surpreendentemente, usou um ataque mágico e virou a luta em favor de Stella, e ambas foram capazes de derrotar Knut. Stella, impressionado com os poderes e habilidades de Bloom, a incentivou a participar de Alfea , a escola de três anos de prestígio para as fadas que Stella tinha estudado, mas tinha sido expulsa. Curiosa sobre o desenvolvimento de seus dormentes poderes mágicos e habilidades e ansiosa para descobrir de onde eles vieram, Bloom concorda, depois de convencer seus pais, Mike e Vanessa. 1ª Temporada Bloom estava de férias da escola, desfrutando algum tempo em um parque local de Gardenia onde conheceu Stella, que a encoraja a ir para Alfea, a escola para fadas. Bloom consegue entrar em Alfea, com a ajuda de uma mentira da Stella, onde ela conhece Flora (com quem partilha um dormitório nas três temporadas), juntamente com Tecna e Musa . Stella sugere que elas fossem explorar Magix e Bloom (que está sendo chamada de Varanda de Callisto por enquanto) sugere uma pizza, o que ela afirma ser o prato nacional de Callisto. Ao comerem, Bloom tenta usar seu celular, mas não funciona. Tecna pegou o telefone da Bloom dizendo que era uma "tecnologia bastante antiga", para a surpresa de Bloom. Bloom diz que é mais novo celular . Durante o pedido de desculpas, Bloom vê que a tecnologia da Terra é mais lenta do que de Magix. Por causa do pedido de desculpas da Bloom, Tecna empresta seu cartão para ligar para a sua mãe. Pouco depois, ainda em Magix,Bloom Espia Knut, que estava trabalhando para um trio de bruxas conhecidas como Trix, tendo atacado ela e Stella em Gardenia. As Trix atacam Bloom desde que ela estava espionando elas e Stella, Flora, Musa e Tecna foram ajuda-lá. E foi lá onde elas também souberam que Bloom não era Varanda de Callisto, mas Bloom da Terra. Depois de constantes ataques, o Clube das Winx ganham a atenção da Sra. Faragonda, a diretora de Alfea. Depois de um ataque a Musa de Magix, as meninas aprenderam que a razão da luta constante era que o Trix estavam procurando obter o poder da Chama do Dragão, e depois de uma briga em que a Bloom desencadeou uma enorme quantidade de energia, a Icy, lider das Trix foi logo convencida de que a Bloom tinha esse poder. Familiarizada com o Termo Dragão de Fogo, ela procurou a orientação de sua diretora e foi dito a história de Domino. Bloom não sabe que ela tinha esse poder, ou que ela é a última princesa de Domino, até que as Trix depois conseguiram tomá-lo, levando a uma série de viagens para a Bloom recuperar o que tinha perdido. Estas viagens incluiram uma viagem para Domino onde Daphne dá uma coroa a Bloom mostrando-lhe a história da queda do Domino o Lago Roccaluce onde o espírito de Daphne reside. No Lago Roccaluce, Daphne revela a Bloom que as Trix não pegaram a Chama do Dragão da Bloom, mas que ainda estava dentro dela e que ela era incapaz de usar seus poderes, porque ela estava tendo dúvidas sobre si mesma, isto dá a Bloom a coragem e a força para voltar para Alfea e ajudar suas amigos. Bloom com sucesso Derrota a Icy com o seu poder recém-encontrado. Winx Club: O Destino de Bloom Este é o primeiro de uma série de especiais de uma hora lançados pela Nickelodeon resumindo as duas primeiras temporadas do Clube das Winx. Na estréia, que resume os primeiros dez ou mais episódios, Bloom está nas férias de verão longe da escola. Um dia, ela vai para o parque e encontra Stella lutando contra um ogro chamado Knut e seus carniçais. Ela parece estar perdendo. Mas Bloom sai e grita: "Solta Ela Agora!" Knut envia os carniçais atacarem Bloom mas ela grita: "Para trás!" e é capaz de criar um escudo de energia mágica que afasta esses monstros . Mais tarde na batalha, de alguma forma, Knut vai embora depois de derrotado pela Bloom pelos seus poderes. Ela deixou o Dragão de Fogo dentro dela sair. Após a batalha, Stella desmaia e a Bloom com seu animal de estimação Kiko (um coelho), consegue trazer Stella para a sua casa. Em sua casa, Knut com seus carniçais e um troll, lutam novamente com Bloom e Stella em sua casa. Elas de alguma forma ganham por causa da ajuda dos especialistas e isso é o dia em que Bloom primeiro conhece o Sky . Bloom se juntou a Stella em Alfea e conhece 3 meninas ou seja, Flora, Tecna e Musa. Mais tarde Bloom conseguem formar as Winx!. Elas juntas salvaram a Bloom das Trix quando Bloom segue Knut e os espia. Mais tarde, o Winx encontram novas aventuras em Magix! Griselda dá a Bloom e as Winx uma missão especial para limpar a escola sem seus poderes, enquanto o resto da escola vai para um passeio. Depois que a Sra. Faragonda chega e pára o monstro das Trix ,fala com elas e, em seguida, envia-os para a Torre Nebulosa, Ela então dá as Winx sua magia de volta. Por fim, quando ela entrou na câmara, as Trix vinheram e tentaram saber se Bloom tem o poder da Chama do Dragão, mas não foi mencionado.As Trix atacaram Kiko,o animal de estimação de Bloom, jogando ele na lava. Em seguida, ela se transforma em uma fada, fazendo as Trix irem embora .Ela também ganha um poder desconhecido de novo! Winx Club: A Vingança das Trix Este é o segundo de uma série de especiais de uma hora especiais lançados pela Nickelodeon resumindo as duas primeiras temporadas do Clube das Winx. O segundo especial resume os episódios 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 e 18. Bloom sonha com uma figura misteriosa chamada Daphne. Bloom reconhece ela de uma fachada de exposição na cidade de Magix. Stella sugere olhar na biblioteca. Bloom faz isso, e descobre que Daphne não é uma fada, mas uma ninfa, a Ninfa de Magix. As meninas saem de Alfea e retornam para suas casas para uma semana de verão. Bloom volta para casa na Terra e ajuda os seus pais. Enquanto na Terra, Bloom sonha sobre seu pai resgatar um bebê - ileso em um incêndio. Na manhã seguinte, Mike diz a Bloom diz que o bebê que ela viu, era ela. Bloom então percebe que isso significa que ela não é filha de Mike e Vanessa. De volta a Alfea, a Sra. Faragonda decide mostrar a Bloom um lugar vívido, o lago onde reside a Daphne. Na Cidade de Magix, Bloom diz a Sky que ela quer ir para a biblioteca em Torre Nebulosa, Sky concorda em ajudá-la a entrar dentro da torre. Enquanto isso na Torre Nebulosa, Bloom descobre que ela é na verdade é uma bruxa. Stella, Flora, Tecna e Musa estão preocupadas com a Bloom já que ela não voltou na noite anterior. Bloom acorda na floresta. Enquanto, na floresta, Bloom encontra Mirta, uma das bruxas da Torre Nebulosa. Mirta diz a Bloom que as Trix a enganaram em acreditar que ela era uma bruxa, o que significa que ela ainda é uma fada.As outras Winx se transformam em fadas para procurar a Bloom. Quando as Trix encontram a Bloom e a Mirta, elas começam a atacar, as Winx chegam e Bloom junto com a Mirta são livres pela prisão de gelo feita pela Icy. Bloom se transforma em uma fada, mas ela é derrubado. Mirta fica irritada e cria um enorme monstro que quebra a armadilha Stormy. Isso faz com que Icy fique brava com a Mirta ,Icy a transforma em uma abóbora. Bloom liga para Sky e diz-lhe que era tudo um truque das Trix. Bloom chega a Fonte Rubra e encontra Sky com outra garota, a princesa Diaspro, mas Bloom acha que é um outro truque das Trix. Bloom se transforma em uma fada luta com Diaspro , Bloom descobre que não era um truque das Trix, e que Diaspro é noiva de Sky. Bloom se sente como uma completa idiota e deixa Alfea, retorna para a sua casa na Terra. Stormy encontra Bloom ,segue-a e vê a sua saída. Elas aproveitam esta oportunidade para atacá-la em Gardenia. Enquanto em casa, Bloom encontra as Trix ameaçando a vida de Mike e Vanessa, Bloom salva seus pais. As Trix dizem a Bloom o por que que elas estão atrás dela, dizendo que Daphne é sua irmã, e ela trouxe a Bloom para a Terra para protegê-la. A Trix convocam os vacuuns e roubam o poder de Bloom: A Chama do Dragão. Winx Club: A Batalha por Magix Após as Trix tomarem o seus poderes, Bloom volta para Alfea e fica fora de batalha. Ela, junta com Stella, Sky, Brandon e Knut vão para Torre Nebulosa com Riven (que agora era inútil para a Darcy) e enfrenta as Trix. Ela e Sky, então, fogem da Torre Nebulosa. Depois que ela e Sky foram em direções distintas, Bloom foi capaz de recuperar seus poderes, salvar Sky e se juntar a suas amigas na batalha final. Ela enfrentou Icy um-a-um, enquanto o resto das Winx batalham contra a Darcy e a Stormy. Bloom conseguiu vencer sua rival e ela e Sky têm o seu primeiro beijo.Ela se junta a festa com seus amigos. 2ª Temporada Uma fada nova, Aisha , a princesa de Andros , se junta ao Clube sa Winx depois de desmaiar em Alfea e ser descoberta por Bloom e as Winx depois da cerimônia da abertura para o segundo ano do Clube das Winx. A sua pixie Piff veio junto com ela. O resto das Pixies estavam na Torre das Sombras, capturadas por Darkar . Aisha, Bloom e Stella vão para a Terra de Baixo em uma missão especial com a ajuda do Sky e do Brandon para resgatar o resto do Pixies. Depois que as pixies foram resgatadas, eles voltaram para Alfea, onde cada Winx se conectou com uma pixie. Bloom se conectou com Lockette , a pixie dos portais. Além disso, um novo professor,O Professor Avalon , vem e tem um interesse especial na Bloom. Tecna e sua pixie de ligação Digit pensa que o Professor Avalon é o Anjo da Perdição em O Segredo Professor Avalon . Na Aldeia das Pixies , Bloom ganha um poder temporário, Charmix , depois que ela salva seus amigos enquanto eles estavam de férias. Perto do final da 2 ª temporada, foi revelado que o Professor Avalon era falso, e que estava recebendo ordens de Darkar , captura Bloom e a coloca em um período escuro e a transforma na Bloom Sombria. Darkar e a Bloom Sombria usam o Codex para abrir o portal mágico para entrar no Reino de Realix onde a Bloom Sombria convoca o poder final de Realix para que Darkar possa absorvê-lo. Sky diz a Bloom que ele a ama e o amor da Bloom para o Sky faz com que os seus poderes de cura a transformem da Bloom Sombria de volta para seu verdadeiro eu e cura todos. Ela luta contra Darkar junta com as Winx e o derrota com uma convergência Charmix. A Fênix das Sombras Quando Bloom, Stella, e Aisha foram encontrar as Pixies, elas foram atingidas pelas Trix em seu poder Gloomix mas um paladino as ajudou fazendo com que as Trix vão embora. Depois disso, duas pixies, Lockette e Amore se conectaram com a Bloom e Stella. No Dia Seguinte, quando o paladino, Avalon, veio para a escola Alfea para ser um professor, ele deu-lhe algumas dicas sobre seus pais biológicos. Depois, quando Sky viu Bloom e Avalon juntos, Bloom estava brava com ele por causa do seu ciúme. Então, quando Avalon seqüestrou a Bloom, que era na verdade o Fênix das Sombras, também ele a transformou na Bloom Sombria. Por fim, ele a usou para ler o Feitiço de Realix. Logo no final do especial Sky e Bloom se beijam. 3ª Temporada Bloom encontra Valtor , um bruxo malvado que ajudou as Bruxas ancestrais na destruição do planeta Domino e foi preso na Dimensão Ômega até as Trix libertaram ele. Bloom é convidada a Eraklyon pela Sky para as comemorações dos mil anos do Reino de Eraklyon, onde ele diz a ela que ele vai fazer um anúncio em que ele oficialmente iria revelar que ele vai se casar com Bloom, mas eles ficam separados uns dos outro por causa dos preparativos para a próxima festa. Na Festa, Sky vai fazer o seu grande anúncio, mas antes disso Diaspro pede a Sky para fazer um brinde com ela e astuciosamente corrompe a mente da Sky, dando-lhe uma bebida com uma poção do amor e Sky faz seu pronunciamento sobre o seu primeiro amor - A Princesa Diaspro . Bloom fica chocada e começa a chorar, e quando as Winx pedem ao Sky explicações Diaspro diz a Sky que as Winx são bruxas e que elas são servas do Valtor, e Sky ordena ao seus guardas para atacá-la, ele também tenta atacar as Winx, mas Aisha consegue criar uma parede com seus poderes Enchantix e salva Bloom. Mais tarde, as Winx invadem o Palácio Real de Eraklyon e a Stella faz o Sky voltar ao normal usando o seu pó de fada para quebrar o feitiço escuro em que o Sky estava por causa da poção de amor de Valtor. Bloom e Sky se reconciliam depois que ela retorna de Pyros , onde ela ganhou o seu Enchantix, e seguiu em frente para salvar Tecna. Ela também aprendeu que as Bruxas Ancestrais criaram Valtor a partir de um pequeno fragmento do Fogo do Dragão.Após Tecna ter desaparecido no Portal Omega, aparentemente, para nunca mais ser vista ou ouvida de novo, Bloom sofreu uma derrota na tentativa de destruir Valtor e para vingar sua amiga, ela decidiu que precisava para se tornar mais forte e ganhar seus poderes Enchantix . A Sra. Faragonda envia Bloom para Pyros, onde ela se encontraria com a feiticeira Maya. Maya ensinou Bloom como concentrar toda a sua energia em um alvo. Mais tarde, as Trix atacaram Pyros, e durante este ataque, Bloom tornou-se uma com o poder do Dragão, ganhando seu Enchantix e foi vitoriosa no fim . Perto do final da temporada, Valtor invadiu Alfea para reivindicar seus feitiços mágicos mais fortes, e as meninas tinham recentemente adquirido as Estrelas de água do Reino Dourado . Quando Bloom estava prestes a destruí-lo usando o poder das Estrelas de água, ele a impediu de fazê-lo, dizendo-lhe que Oritel e Marion foram presos dentro de seu próprio corpo. Isto foi mais tarde revelado ser uma fraude após Bloom ter visitado a cripta das Bruxas Ancestrais . Com a verdade revelada, dois episódios depois, Bloom se aventurou em outra dimensão, onde ela lutou contra Valtor e extinguiu a essência da Chama seu dragão com seu Pó de Fada , selando-o para sempre bloqueado na cripta dass três bruxas ancestrais. Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido Com Valtor derrotado e a Dimensão Mágica salva, Bloom e suas amigas começam a busca pelos pais da Bloom, Rei Oritel e Rainha Marion de Domino. As Meninas procuram por Hagen, o ferreiro que tinha forjado a Espada do Rei Oritel, mas, depois de uma pequena discussão, ele afirmou que era incapaz de ajudar a Bloom em qualquer coisa De volta à Terra, Bloom foi visitada pelo espírito da sua irmã mais velha, Daphne , que deu a Bloom a sua máscara para que ela possa ver Domino como era antes de Valtor e das três bruxas ancestrais destruirem ele. Viajando para a Dimensão Obsidian, Bloom descobriu, depois de enfrentar uma feiticeira má chamada Mandragora, que a esposa de Oritel foi absorvida pare dentro da espada que Hagen tinha formado para ser, literalmente, "digno de um rei" antes que Dominó encontre o seu fim aparente. No entanto, apenas um rei pode liberar a espada e recuperar todo o reino ao normal. Para surpresa de Bloom, Sky - que havia revelado a si mesmo como o novo Rei do Eraklyon, porque seu pai tinha abdicado do trono - foi capaz de liberar a espada de Oritel e salvar o reino, que por sua vez também restaurou Marion para a sua forma humana e permite a Bloom para realmente completar seu Enchantix .No final, Sky também (supostamente) propôs a Bloom, e ela aceita quase que instantaneamente. Mas ao destruir a Dimensão Obsidian, que, sem saber, libertou as três bruxas ancestrais. 4ª Temporada Bloom joins her friends as they have a journey on Earth to protect the last fairy of Earth, Roxy. They stay in Gardenia with Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa helps them kick start their new business, Love and Pet, which also serves as their home. When they finally find Roxy, it is easier for them to relate because both of them were originally on Earth when the news was that they were fairies. Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Bloom had to deal with another problem, dealing with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend, Andy because Sky was jealous of her having some time with Andy. Despite wanting to destroy Valtor last year, she wanted that Wizards of the Black Circle would get fair trial instead of getting destroyed. Bloom was strictly against Morganas goal to get revenge on humans as well. As her Believix powers werent enough against Morganas fairies, Faragonda sent Bloom and others to gain three gifts of destiny, Lovix and Sophix and finally Gift of Darkness. She had to defeat Nebula, so that her goal of protecting Wizards of the Black Circle would succeed and eventually won. But she didnt know that Wizards were plotting against them whole time as they spelled Black Circle, so that it would suck every Earth Fairy inside it at once. This was stopped by Nabu, who had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Black Circle for good. After Nabus death, Aisha, even though Bloom said it was not the right way, joins the Warrior Earth Fairies to avenge her love . She and other Winx went after Aisha and Nebula to the Omega Dimension, where they defeated Wizards of the Black Circle for good. As magic was brought back to Earth, Bloom and other Winx became quite popular among normal people and thanks to Musa winx had able to form their own band. Winx Club 3D: A Aventura Mágica Bloom is having a good time enjoying her new life as the princess of Domino. However, she doesn't seem to be too fond of her responsibilities as a princess and feels somehow "trapped". Her father gives Bloom a horse named Peg, and her mother gives Bloom a riding suit so she can ride Peg. Bloom and Peg goes out for a ride and meets up with Sky. Sky asks Bloom to marry him and Bloom is overjoyed and tells her parents. A news reporter hears the news and broadcasts it. The Winx Club hear the news and wonder why Bloom didn't tell them first. Sky tells Bloom two days later that they can not marry each other which saddens Bloom and angers her father. The Winx Club came in time to cheer up Bloom and help her choose her prince (which her father chose). Sky comes in disguise and Bloom is curious to why he broke off their engagement. Sky tries to explain their kingdoms conflicts in the past. Bloom's father figures out that Sky was wearing the disguise and bans him from coming to the castle. Bloom is very upset, and goes to Gardenia with the Winx Club to her foster parents. Her foster parents welcome them in. Bloom and the Winx Club then lose their powers because the Trix destroyed the positive energy. Bloom later, with the help of her five best friends, decide to face the Trix, and regains her powers. The Winx then face off the Trix together and then defeat them by summoning the immeasurably incomparable energy and power of the Great Dragon itself. 5ª Temporada First Faragonda sent Bloom and others to Gardenia in order to find the powerful flower called Lilo. The Winx had to plant it to the ground before someone would use its powers for evil. The Trix were aware of their plan and planned to take the Lilo's powers to defeat Winx. However, with thier Believix powers, Bloom had able to defeat the Trix once again. She was still in Gardenia to help others to stop oil spill, but unfortunately they didn't manage to clean it all. This leaded Bloom to make a decision about inspiring people to clean up Gardenia's beach through music. As they were cleaning up the beach, they were attacked by Tritannus' mutants and the Trix, which Bloom and others overpowered easily with their Believix powers. However, they were easily defeated by Tritannus himself. Bloom and others realized that Believix isn't strong enough under water and they should ask Faragonda about a new power, which leaded them to quest for Sirenix. According to Faragonda, Daphne was the last fairy to gain Sirenix. Bloom went to ask about it from Daphne herself. Daphne, at first, didn't want Bloom to search for Sirenix, because the Ancestral Witches cursed the transformation. But Bloom convinced her that she can't protect her anymore, so Daphne told Bloom where Sirenix book was. Tritannus sent the Trix to attack the Winx at the Magic Archai and during the fight, Sky hit his head and got amnesia. When she is jogging Sky's memories, Krystal comes and re-introduces Diaspro to him, which makes Bloom jealous and sad. She helps other Winx to search Sirenix Book. After they found it, all of them gain Sirenix Boxes and become Harmonix fairies. In The Shimmering Shells, Bloom, Aisha and Stella continues their quest in the search for the Shimmering Shells at Andros. They meet a Selkie named Lemmy who then bonds with Aisha, Bloom realizing its bonding between fairy and Selkie. Aisha ask Lemmy if she could take her in finding the Shimmering Shells. After they enter, the clams (Shimmering Shells) opened their mouths and releases the pollution. Afterwards, they see themselves in an illusions. Bloom sees Diaspro, who laughs at Bloom that Sky wouldn't forget her if he would care about her. Thanks to Aisha, she is able to awaken to reality. Afterwards, Bloom suggest if they could let the clams shimmer by using their Harmonix Powers. After the pollution is away, Shimmering Shells grants them another riddle for their quest of Sirenix. Afterwards, we see Bloom and Sky talking. Sky says that he realized something while talking to Diaspro. Then Bloom says, "You remember her?" "You care about her?" ''and Sky says no and then says that she (Diaspro) is boring and laughs. Moreover, Bloom receives a message from her mother Vanessa. Vanessa tells them that there is something wrong with the ocean. Bloom, Tecna and Musa goes to Gardenia. While Aisha, Stella and Flora goes to the Sea of Solaria. The Trix, helped by Tritannus monsters are releasing more toxic pollution to ocean, so that Tritannus would grow stronger. The Trix are surprised of Bloom's Harmonix powers and are soon defeated. Bloom, like others receives Gem of Self Confidence, one of three gems they have to earn before gaining Sirenix. When there is only ten days left before lunar cycle is over (and Winx would lose their powers if not gaining Sirenix in that time) Sirenix book appears, giving another riddle for them. While Musa, Stella and Aisha travels to Melody, Bloom stays in Alfea to guide them with Tecna and Flora. In The Gem of Empathy, Bloom hears Daphne cry for help in a dream. She then travels with Aisha and Tecna to the underwater castle of Zenith where she realizes that in order for them to get the Gem of Empathy they will have to work together to stop the guards. ]] Bloom stays at Alfea with Aisha and Tecna during the Annual Wind Rider competition. She fights off bicycles that have been transformed into lions by the Trix. She later goes to Domino for a ceremony that celebrates Sky's bravery for saving Domino. Bloom along with Stella, Flora, and Aisha go underwater to the Yellow Reef to obtain the Gem of Courage. She bonds with Serena and then grabs the Gem of Courage out of the monster's mouth. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in Sirenix and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Aparência Civil Bloom is a girl with long red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Her daily outfit in the first season and early season two consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt, blue jeans and yellow wedge sandals. In the second and third seasons, she wears a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a denim miniskirt with over-the-knee blue socks and lace up blue high-heeled boots. She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a single heart on it. In season 4, she wears a pink wrap shirt with a single heart emblem on the front, and a short blue puffy skirt with blue and pink heels. In season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. Winx (Original)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shapep gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Bloom_Magia.JPG|Bloom in her Winx form (Original) Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Bloom in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Charmix Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. She was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix by encouraging her friends to save themselves. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She also has hot pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Believix From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. Sophix Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Harmonix Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Sirenix Bloom's Sirenix consists of a sparkly dark blue mermaid skin tank top with round holes cut out on the left and right sides that expose her torso, a translucent sky blue and light pink ruffled miniskirt over blue leggings that have red nerve-like designs on them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored carrot orange with teal streaks when she is underwater and is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue flower-shaped ponytail holder. A blue ribbon is tied on her right arm, and her wings are sea shell shape and are colored purple with a blue border. Her nails are painted with dark blue nail polish. Poderes Mágicos e Habilidades ''See also: Dragon Flame Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom is the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension. This is because her source of power is the Dragon's Flame - the greatest, most ancient magic ever to exist that created all things. However, she has not learned to harness its full power yet. She hails from the planet Domino, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and herself left as survivors. After the attack, Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Curiosidades *'Birthday:' December 10 *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about spells *'Favorite Pet:' Kiko *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Sky *'Best Friend:' Stella *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies *'Loves:' Playing with Kiko *'Hates:' Tidying her Bedroom *'Favorite Music: 'Pop *'Favorite Shoes:' Comfortable, but stylish shoes *'Favorite Subject:' Potionology *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon's Flame Sequência das Transformações Conceito na Arte Bloom01.jpg|Bloom's early concept art Bloom-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Bloom's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Bloom-concept-art_2006-2007.jpg|Bloom's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Bloom-rough-concept-art.jpg|Bloom's rough Enchantix concept art Bloom-concept-art_enchantix.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix concept art Trivia *Bloom is a character that was created from multiple sousces of inspiration: **Bloom's story was based on that of a girl named Antonella who Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club series, met who had been adopted and whose dearest wish was to know who her real parents were. **Bloom's personality was inspired by Joanne Lee, Iginio Straffi's wife, as well as the Executive Producer for the Winx Club series. **Bloom's appearance was apparently inspired by singer Britney Spears, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. **Bloom, in her Harmonix form, looks like Princess Ariel from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" 1989 animation film. Also, Tritannus, against whom Bloom will have to fight in Season 5, seems to have been partly inspired from King Triton, Ariel's father, especially since the weapon of both Tritannus and King Triton is a trident. This is ironic as Stella seems to resemble Andrina, and Musa looks like Alana in their respective Harmonix forms. *In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Bloom's name has been changed to Blodwyn 'which means "''fair flower" in Welsh. *Bloom's name is possibly a reference to the fact that along the series she discovers her powers and starts blooming from a normal human girl into the most powerful Fairy of the Universe, while the other Fairies already knew about their powers and what they would become since they were kids. *Bloom's name could also be seen as a pun as she was a "late bloomer" as a fairy, and her magical potential started to "bloom" when she was 16 years of age, though it could be that this is the normal age when Fairies' and Witches' powers start to appear since it is at this age that most Fairies and Witches start attending Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively, and Mirta was even able to become a Fairy from a Witch around this age. **This probably implies that Fairies' and Witches' powers appear when they are around 16 years of age and take their final form in the following two years or until. It could also be that a person can still choose between being either a witch or a fairy so long as they have not earned their Enchantix, which is the final and definite Fairy Form and from which one cannot revert back to previous Fairy Forms or other kinds of Magic. *Like Helia, Bloom is an artist. *Until Roxy was introduced in the show, Bloom was the only Winx girl whose name did not end with "a". *Bloom's opposite is Icy while Bloom is about fire and Icy is about cold, ice and snow. **Elementally: Bloom's power is fire related and Icy's power is ice related **Personality: Bloom is compassionate and Icy is cruel *Bloom tends to be seen together with Stella and Flora more than the other girls, especially in Winx products. *Bloom tends to get ganged up on a lot by the Trix whenever she is alone, especially in season 1. *She was the one who came up with the name "Winx Club". Explained better in the comic where Bloom was inspired by some passing butterflies and their wings. Originally supposed to be "Wings Club", but then Bloom drew in butterfly wings at the end in place of the "g" and "s" to resemble an "X", thus the name "Winx". *Despite the age difference, Bloom's original sketch is relatively the same as today. *Bloom has appeared in every episode so far. *Bloom is one of the four fairies who did not receive their Enchantix in their own realm, though she earned it by saving her Realm itself. **Musa received her Enchantix at Alfea (though she earned her Enchantix by saving the Princess of her Realm). **Tecna received her Enchantix at Andros. **Stella received her Enchantix at Eraklyon (though she earned her Enchantix by saving her dad. *Sky and Bloom are the only ones to have known exes (Diaspro and Andy respectively). *Bloom was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix, ironically, she was the last to earn her Enchantix, both incomplete and complete versions. *In the new design of her Dark Fairy form, she was wearing tights. *She has the most associated pets among the Winx, even though Roxy is the fairy of animals. *Just like Roxy can sense when Morgana is in danger, Bloom can sense when Daphne is in danger. *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is January 27. Galeria de Imagens Dubladoras *Italy' - ''Letizia Ciampa. *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Helena Evangeliou (Seasons 1-3), Angela Galuppo (Season 4). *'Netherlands' - Niki Romijn. *'Poland' - Magdalena Krylik (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Owczarz (Season 4 and One Hour Special). *'France' - Carole Baillien. *'Denmark', Norway - Annevig Schelde Ebbe. *'Russia' - Larisa Nekipelova. *'Israel' - Amit Hoer Zohar. *'Spain' - Carmen Podio ''(till Season 4), ''Amelia Iglesias (Season 5). *'Portugal' - Patricia Gaspar (from Season 4). *'USA' - Liza Jacqueline (4Kids), Molly C. Quinn(Nickelodeon). *'India' - Amruta Sapre (from Season 4). *'Latin America' - Melanie Henríquez. *'Germany' - Jill Böttcher. *'Brasil' - Fabíola Martins. *'Finlândia' - Kati Solehmainen. *'Sweden' - Jessica Andersson. *'Norway' - Siri Nilsen . Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Category:Fadas Category:Alfea Category:Personagens Principais Category:Personagens Femininas Category:1ª Temporada Category:2ª Temporada Category:3ª Temporada Category:4ª Temporada Category:5ª Temporada Category:Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido Category:Winx Club 3D: A Aventura Mágica Category:Fadas Sombrias Category:Personagens Category:Fadas Enchantix Category:História em Quandrinhos Category:Amor e Pet Category:Companhia da Luz Category:Domino Category:Realeza Category:Fadas Believix Category:Fadas Harmonix Category:Fadas Sirenix Category:Chama do Dragão Category: Possuidores do Sirenix